


Happy birthday, любимый

by Pinkstationfrerard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Language Kink, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, porn with a small amount of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkstationfrerard/pseuds/Pinkstationfrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve calls to wish Bucky happy birthday in the middle of him jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, любимый

“Yeah, okay, bye, mom. Love you too.” Bucky said before hanging up the phone and throwing it onto his bed. Bucky ran a hand through his long hair, stopping at his messy bun. He followed with his own body and a disgruntled groan that didn’t do enough to drag the frustrations out of him. He loved his mom, of course he did- but he just wasn’t having it today.

It was Bucky’s birthday, and once again, he was all alone. Steve wasn’t able to stay home this year, since skinny little artists from Brooklyn where apparently in high demand over at Hydra, another slightly evil marketing company. He should’be been at home, in bed, with Bucky, preferably naked and sweaty. They needed the money, though, and Bucky knew how important art was to Steve. He knew it was a big job, one that he couldn’t refuse. Still, Bucky couldn’t help but be insecure- Steve could’ve at least _called._

Bucky fumbled for the remote on the nightstand and attempted to turn on the TV, to no avail. The damn thing must’ve broken again. Bucky tossed the remote to the ground and shoved his face into the pillow, laying there for a couple minutes.

Steve was probably feeling as bad as he was, at least. Hydra had flown him out-of-state for the week, and Bucky knew how much Steve loved birthdays. Bucky had always made an event out of Steve’s- leaving him a trail of notes, a scavenger hunt to something sweet and romantic- Bucky remembered last year’s fourth of July, when Bucky had led Steve to a sweet little picnic where they could watch the fireworks.

He remembered the sweet blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks, the taste of his lips, the sweat that had built up on his temples and in the dip of his collarbones. Bucky remembers the taste of that, too, as he dragged his tongue on Stevie’s pale neck, as he wrapped his hand around his delicate pipes and squeezed, Steve’s baby blues popping open wide-

Oh, what the hell. Bucky slid a hand across his navel and into the waistband of his sweatpants, lazily touching himself as he thought of that day. How beautiful Steve looked with his hair messy and falling into his eyes, his face flushed, how fucking hot he was when he dragged Steve back to the car and practically begged Bucky to fuck him right then and there.

Bucky let out a few small gasps and wriggled out of his pants, jerking himself with a bit more vigor before he was wrenched from his thoughts as his phone started to buzz. Bucky considered ignoring it- this was the closest he’d get to birthday sex, after all, before he realized that no one called him randomly except Steve and his mom, who’d already called. The brief thought of her was enough of a boner-killer that Bucky picked up his phone with his clean hand, the other gripping the base of his half-hard cock, stilled a bit. “Hello?” He croaked out, mentally slapping himself for not bothering to look at the caller ID before he had answered. If it wasn’t Steve, then-

“Happy birthday, Buck.” Steve’s cheery voice perked from the other end. “Sorry I haven’t called earlier. Rumlow’s been explaining these pieces for the main lobby, as well as the ads for the city, for a few hours now. He’s very hands-on. I’ve been pretty distracted thinking about you, too, so he kinda forced me to take a break.”

Bucky breathed out. “That sounds rough, babe. I understand. You’ve been- you’ve been having fun, though, sorta, right?” Bucky said as he started absentmindedly sliding his hand up and down his cock again. He had sorta forgot how incredibly _sexy_ Steve’s voice was, how deep and masculine it was. Besides, it wasn’t like he was the kind of man to quit a job after he started it.

Steve paused. “Well-” he started, sounding hesitant. “It’s… it’ll be great for future job opportunities. And we can finally fix that damned TV. Or just replace it, really.”

“Yeah, babe. I’m proud of you. Screw this TV, man, it broke again.” Bucky sighed as he shifted his hips, resisting the urge to whine at the touch. God he _loved_ Steve’s voice, loved the way he sounded when Bucky wrapped his mouth around his prick and _sucked-_

“Mmm, I’m not surprised. You doing anything for yourself today, since I’m not there?”

Steve’s tone was innocent, but Bucky couldn’t help but find his own interpretation of the words. “Yeah.” He breathed, biting his lip and arching his back as his pace sped up a little bit. “I’m, uh-”

“Huh.” Steve huffed. “You’re jerking off, aren’t you?”

“You- you know me so well, Stevie.”

Steve’s laugh was clear on the other side of the line. When he spoke again, his voice dropped significantly. “Didn’t bother to stop when I called? Such a bad boy, Buck. Maybe that’s what I like about you.”

“Gon’ talk dirty to me?”

“Well, it is your birthday.” Steve said mischievously. “Hold on, I’m gonna go to the family bathroom.”

“Fuck- you in the ‘fuckin building you’re workin’ at?” Bucky laughed, shaking his head and re-adjusting the phone on top of his bare chest and putting it on speaker.

Steve hummed in response. “I miss you so bad, I’ve been waiting to get back to touch myself. I guess this is kinda close enough to you getting me off, though.”

“Fuck yeah.” Bucky breathed. “You’re _mine._ You don’t even get to touch yourself because that’s _my_ job.”

“Yeah.” Steve murmured as a bunch of rustling noises carried over through the call. “I miss your morning handjobs, ya know, the ones where you curl up behind me, buck naked- shit, no pun intended- and mouth along my neck and make me come so hard I’m seein’ stars. That’s a much nicer way to wake up than to an alarm.”

“I second that.” Bucky said with a grin. “I’m so hard right now, Steve- wish I could feel your mouth around me. I love seeing your pretty little ass up in the air while you suck me- I know you don’t do it to drive me crazy, you just need to bend like that an’- an’ it works, God, Stevie, you drive me crazy.”

Steve chuckled. “Maybe I do a lot of things just to drive you crazy that you don’t know about. Like- like when I suck on your fingers. I know you like that even though you’ve never told me.”

“‘Jus love your mouth so damn much.” Bucky drawled. One hand gripped the sheets of his bed in a tight grip, and he pretended that he was holding a handful of Steve’s hair while his boyfriend sucked him off. He could hear a tiny little gasp on the other end, and just knowing that Steve was touching himself because Bucky had been unashamed about his own actions, got him even more hot and bothered. “When you get back, ‘m gonna have you ride me and make your toes curl.”

“That… that sounds good.” Steve squeaked, a noise that sounded strange with Steve’s deep voice. He cleared his throat. “Being in a bathroom like this is so weird.”

“You ever think about lettin’ me suck you in a public stall?”

“No, but- but that sounds…” Steve let in a deep breath. “Interesting.”

“Not that into public sex? Don’t worry, babe, I’ll make sure to fuck you so good at home that we make the whole apartment shake an’ let all of our neighbors know.” Bucky purred as he squeezed his balls a bit too roughly, trying to hold off an orgasm as long as he could. He _needed_ to make Steve utterly wrecked first.

“Shit. Don’t we do that already?” Steve chuckled. Bucky snorted in response. “Maybe, uh, when I get home you can tie me up again? I liked that last time. Liked having to wear long sleeves and think of you whenever the rope burn hurt too much, or when my neck got sore when you pressed too hard.”

"Ебать, я люблю тебя, мелкий засранец."

“I love you too.”

“You didn’t understand the rest of it, did you?”

“Nah.” Steve panted. “I was too focused on the fact that you speaking Russian is pretty much the hottest thing in the whole world.”

Bucky bit his lip. He always knew being bilingual would come in handy, and it proved itself most useful in bed. “Пожалуйста, кончи для меня, детка."

 

“I- ah- fuck.” Steve grunted, his breaths becoming more uneven. It was hard to hear with the phone static, but Bucky could imagine steve shuddering against the single-stall bathroom, pants and underwear down to his ankles as he feverishly jerked himself off with the phone next to ear. It was probably not on speakerphone, since Steve didn’t want to get caught. He was being quiet, which Bucky didn’t care for, but he wouldn’t push. “I’m so close already, please.” Steve gasped.

Bucky loved the thought of Steve with his eyes squinted shut as he waited for Bucky’s permission. He fucking _loved_ it. “сделай это. Come for me. Let me hear you, любимый.”

Steve cried out softly on the other, breaths coming rapidly into the phone speakers. “Buck.” He breathed. “Bucky, Bucky, Buck…” He trailed off, voice getting softer and his voice cracking.

“That’s it, baby. You good?”

“Yes. Fuck, yeah. Totally worth not touching myself for so long.”

“Yeah.” Bucky gasped, moving his hand along his cock again. He’d stopped while Steve had finished, wanting to focus on all of the little details he’d missed so much and tried to imagine it to the best of his abilities. “Wish I could see you right now.”

Steve hummed. “One sec.”

Bucky’s eyes shot open in surprise. “Really?”

He could totally picture Steve blushing. “Yeah. I’m sending a picture right now.”

Bucky held up his phone to see a picture of steve’s torso, the picture cutting off his face, but Bucky could see the dip of his collarbones underneath his shirt, and, well, jizz all over his nice dress shirt, which was unbuttoned a bit, but not enough to avoid ruining his nice clothes. The shirt had ridden up, showing off a little wet spot at the edge of the lavender material and Steve’s gloriously bony hip bones. God, Bucky wanted to nip at them so _bad._

“Your shirt- your shirt is utterly _fucked._ ” Bucky huffed out a laugh. Steve was a little less enthusiastic.

“Yeah, I know. I’m gonna have to wear it for the rest of the day, too.”

“Oh my god.” Bucky groaned as his eyes slid shut again and his mouth fell open, lips wet and red. He’d been trying to hold off for so long, and then-

“...And I didn’t bring a jacket.”

“Fuck, Steve!” Bucky shouted as he came, hips jerking roughly and his hand twisting along the length of his cock, brushing against the head as he started to calm down. Each little brush made his body spasm until he became too sensitive and he let go, his slick hand reaching up to grip at his sweaty hairline, his messy bun long ruined into a mop. With a little smirk, Bucky slid open his phone camera and took a picture as he swiped a bit of his come off of his bare chest and popped his lips over his digit, taking a picture of him gazing into the camera with his hair falling into his face a little. Bucky knew Steve liked that.

“Oh. Wow.” Steve breathed. “Buck.”

“Hm?” Bucky hummed as he swiped his chest again, too lazy and tired to get out of bed and clean up just yet, especially when Steve was so quiet as well.

  
“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Buckywilsons.tumblr.com :)


End file.
